


I Make This Look Good

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Zane once believed that there was nothing Ty could wear that didn’t look good on him.  But there are exceptions to every rule, aren’t there?Day 1:Ugly Sweater





	I Make This Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> To answer [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a), Yes, we are doing this. 
> 
> Here we go, 31 days of Ty and Zane. Prompts can be found [here](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/180555456909/31-day-december-writing-challenge-basically-we)

A day off usually meant staying in bed all day with as few clothes as possible. But even that had its limits, much to Zane’s dismay. Soon, food became necessary, whether they wanted it or not. Leaving a warm and pliant Ty in bed was not high on his list of things to do but he wasn’t about to let Ty do the cooking.

Zane lost himself in the comforting repetition of making breakfast. He didn’t hear Ty come downstairs until the fridge opened, making him jump. Years of training had him reaching for one of the guns they kept stashed in the kitchen. “Stand down, Lone Star,” Ty muttered, the affectionate tone warming Zane’s heart. Hearing his husband’s voice, - that familiar West Virginia drawl - still gave him butterflies, even after all these years. Ty knew how much he loved it and emphasized it more often when they were alone. It led to inappropriate thoughts on Zane's part and knowing smirks on Ty's.

Zane didn't turn around as a soft kiss pressed to the back of his neck sending a shiver of desire down his spine. For a moment, he considered giving up on the idea of food altogether. They could eat later, right? But his stomach growled and Zane resigned himself to eating before dragging his husband back to bed. An arm snaked around his waist and Ty pressed close, hooking his chin over Zane’s shoulder. “Smells good. About ready?”

Leaning back in the embrace, the fabric of Ty's shirt snagged on Zane's. He frowned, shifting to figure out what was going on. “Ty, what are you wearing?” he asked, noticing the long sleeve over the arm currently holding him close. 

Not letting go, Zane felt rather than saw Ty’s shrug. “Something Deuce gave me a few years ago.” Zane couldn't think of a single thing he'd seen Ty wear that would feel like that. As he had stripped Ty out of every item of clothing he had in the closet, Zane should have been able to figure out what it was. Nothing pinged in his mind as something that would cause the discomfort he was experiencing, confounding him.

Stepping back, Zane pushed Ty off him and turned to look. His brain stuttered to a stop the moment it registered exactly what he was seeing. He blinked while Ty leaned back against the counter, sipping his coffee and raising a brow in challenge.

“Ty?” Zane asked, using every ounce of patience he had cultivated in his years being partnered with his infuriating husband. “What are you wearing?” Knowing Deuce gave it to him did nothing to solve Zane's confusion. Running a hand through his hair, he continued to stare at the offending piece of clothing. 

With a sigh, Zane reached behind him to turn off the stove, not wanting to burn down the house while distracted.

Ty demanded his full attention at the moment. 

Ty’s smirk - the one that made Zane want to punch him or fuck him, depending on the day - made an appearance as he gestured to the shirt he was wearing. “What? This old thing?”

The sweater had to be at least two sizes too big. It hung off Ty’s muscular frame in a way few clothes did. At one point, it might have been black but now had faded to a dark grey. The white letters, however, were still quite visible and if it was only the saying, Zane would have let it go. Because _puns_. But, no, there was also a cat, in a sequined Santa hat that must have been what was scratching him when Ty hugged him from behind.

He raised a brow and asked, “Meowy Christmas? Why did Deuce give this to you?” He considered it was a Grady family tradition to give idiotic gifts. Zane hadn’t seen it yet but the last few holidays they’d spent working so there was a good chance, he’d missed it.

“He sent it to me during one of my deployments. Someone told him that it was a Marine tradition, so being the good brother, he mailed it off in time for the holidays. I still blame Nick, even though he denies it. When I pulled it on, the guys laughed so hard Eli fell off the bunk and landed on Digger. It was a good holiday.” Zane almost regretted making fun of it, since he could see it was a dear memory for his husband. Even if he could definitely understand why they’d all laughed their asses off at him.

He tried to keep a straight face. He did. But his amusement at the situation bled through until it tugged at the corners of his lips and Zane shook his head fondly. “And you decided to wear it right now because...?”

“Because it’s too cold in the house and Christmas is only a few days away. I can be festive and I can be warm, Zane. There’s no downside here.”

“If you were too cold, you could, I don’t know, maybe put on pants? Makes sense to me.” Because while the sweater was ridiculous with its comical cat and a terrible pun, the fact that Ty wore nothing else with it caused Zane’s mind to screech to a halt. 

With his cat-like movement, Ty closed the distance between them and slid his arms around his husband’s waist. “Do you really want me to put on pants, Garrett?”

He shook his head before Ty was even done asking the question. “No. I want you to take off the sweater. I can’t take you seriously with it on.”

"But look, Zane! It has bells!" Bouncing on his toes, Ty grinned when the tiny golden bells around the kitten's collar rang out. 

Zane stood speechless, looking at the man who held his heart. What was he thinking when this was where he chose to lay his affections? His head started to hurt. Somehow, Ty knew every one of his buttons to push, nudging Zane towards insanity or an early grave. "Please don't do this to me, Ty. I beg you.”

"You know I love it when you beg." 

For the first time in years, Zane craved a cigarette. 

Ty knew his comments hit home, grinning at him. He bumped his hip against Zane, nudging him away from the stove. “Well, if you aren’t going to finish breakfast, I will.”

In the back of his mind, Zane knew he was distracted when he actually let Ty take over the cooking. Instead of arguing, he took up Ty’s previous spot, leaning against the counter and ogling his husband while he worked.

Watching him cook, Zane had to remind himself that Ty Grady was one of the deadliest men he knew. Ty could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be, had a wicked left hook, and was not someone Zane would want to be up against in a bar fight. He was also goofy and fun, soft and loving. Ty Grady - Zane’s husband and the love of his life - was a walking contradiction and Zane loved him all the more for it. 

And now he stood there in their kitchen, making them breakfast wearing nothing but an over-sized Christmas sweater. Ty's hips swayed to the music he hummed under his breath and Zane was hit with a wave of affection so strong it threatened to knock him over.   
  
“What?” Ty asked, glancing at him over his shoulder. The sparkle in his hazel eyes, the hint of grey in his hair, Zane had never seen him look so beautiful. Even with the ridiculous sweater.

Zane shrugged and smiled back at him, receiving and answering one from Ty. “I was thinking that that sweater might not be quite as bad as I originally thought.”

“I knew you’d come around. Besides.” Ty paused and Zane braced himself, unsure what was about to come out of his husband’s mouth. “Only someone like me could make this look good.”

And while he would never admit it out loud - Zane agreed.


End file.
